I Will Always Protect You
by ElenaTheHyperactiveFangirl14
Summary: Toothless will always be there to protect his Rider. Based off the scene in HTTYD 2 where Toothless saves Hiccup from the Alpha's attack. Warning: serious injuries to feels may occur.


**Just a short little one-shot based off of that lovely, deliciously feels-y scene in HTTYD 2 where Toothless saved Hiccup from the Bewilderbeast's ice blast. Hope you enjoy! This is partially in celebration of the trailer for the new movie.**

The Bewilderbeast lumbered forward, looming over Toothless's human, green and red slit-pupiled eyes narrowed as the abysmal black maw opened. Toothless's own eyes shrank to toxic green slits as a single, abstract, wordless thought-or perhaps it was an instinct- surged through his mind. It reminded him vaguely of what a nest mother might feel for her young- a burning, insistent rage mixed with a passion only matched by the strength with which he had fought the Alpha's control.

He leapt forward, wings spread wide.

His little human shrank back from the Alpha, thin arms raised to defend himself and an uncharacteristically terrified scream forcing itself from his throat.

Toothless tackled his Rider, guilt at hurting the little human buried under a bizarre mixture of fury and fierce, relentless protective instinct.

Ice plummeted down at them with the force of a thousand plasma blasts.

And Toothless's world darkened.

****line break****

He blacked out for only a few seconds. Darkness as thick and impenetrable as his own night-sky-black scales surrounded him, and he saw nothing. It was like what had happened only minutes ago, when his little human had tied the cloth around his eyes. But the darkness was also different. It wasn't overpowered by his trust for Hiccup, nor was it only preventing him from seeing his surroundings. No. This was utter, complete blackness, like all his senses were being dampened- no, completely eliminated- by it.

And then he woke up, to pain and freezing, bluish coldness. A tiny spot of warmth was nestled in his wings, unmoving. For a moment, all was still.

Then the thing moved. Toothless was shocked for a moment, confusion and pain jumbling his wordless thoughts and causing a subtle, pulsing pain to begin at the base of his skull. At the same time, however, he felt a familiar hand glide along the underside of his wing, feeling blindly for an exit and tracing each familiar scale.

 _Hand. Hiccup's hand. Hiccup...my rider?_

He let out a soft, inquiring growl, and felt Hiccup's hand freeze. Then he heard the human speak.

"Toothless?"

Toothless growled again, the sound almost purr-like.

Hiccup's voice shook, and Toothless remembered a time so long ago when he had first seen the little human. Hiccup had been only a child; nervous and fearful in the presence of the mighty beast. His green eyes had gone wide as he was certain that the dragon would kill him on the spot.

 _Hic-cup. Rider._ Toothless felt something change deep within him, like a match being lit. A surge of protective fury jolted through him, fueling him as he felt pure power fill him. Ice shattered and exploded around him, that bone-chilling cold disappearing.

His Rider was wrapped within his wings, nestled safe and sound. After checking to make sure the boy was alright, Toothless turned and let out a vicious roar in the direction of the Alpha. The great black dragon seemed surprised, then enraged at its subject's insubordination. But Toothless didn't back down. Rage filled him, a bluish-purple haze filling his vision as he rallied the other dragons to attack the Alpha.

This newcomer would pay. No dragon hurt Toothless's human. The Alpha had tried to kill Hiccup, had forced Toothless to attack his own rider and kill the boy's father, and had subjected so many dragons to humiliation at the hands of Drago Bludvist.

He attacked again and again, hurling blasts at the Alpha and at the bad man in black.

"He's challenging the Alpha?" Hiccup stammered, shocked.

"To protect you," Valka confirmed.

 _The woman is right. I will always protect you, Hiccup._ He knew his rider couldn't hear him, but hoped he would understand anyway. _Always._


End file.
